tribalherofandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners Help
Welcome If you're reading this you're probably very new to Tribal Hero. This is a guide strictly for beginners. More experienced people should refer to another source or message me in game if you have any questions. Day 1 You start your city with only a Town Center, 4 peices of grass and a wall. You will want to start off by following the tutorial which leaves you with a few soldiers, a farm, and a lumbermill (LM). The wall around your city is purely aesthetic and doesnt provide any defense or anything. Early Game Early game you want to focus on keeping a small army and upgrading your farms and LM first!!! You want to find level 1 or 2 barbarian camps to raid for resources. When attacking you want to have almost double their upkeep in fighters and set it to raid if just pillaging for resources. Do not upgrade your units yet, just build them. It is not recommended to build to many fighters or build vineyards in the early game as they cost labour. (most important early game resource) ROAD LAYOUT (important) You have a certain number of spaces in your city to build roads and buildings. All buildings except the LM, farm, tower and basement need to be touching a road at all times. Your goal is to maximize the number of buildings you can fit in. This will help you immensely in the late game. http://tribalhero.comule.com/ This website shows you the best road layout possible for your city. Plot where your grass spots are and it will show you which roads will allow you to build the most buildings. It is also recommended to NOT build towers or basements on spots next to roads. They can be built elsewhere and are taking up valuable space there. City Is Improving Should i build my army or not? The more active you are, the bigger army you should have. Someone who is only on once per day shouldnt have a very large upkeep. Meanwhile someone who is on all day can be constantly raiding barb camps and nearby cities or loot. Look at how often you are online and decide accordingly. Your city has some roads down and maybe a few buildings. Keep upgrading your farms as high as possible and your lumbermill. The goal is to get to 100 IP (found in the leader boards or city display). When you reach 100 IP you are able to build a second city. Each city MUST specialize in a certain kind of unit if you want to be competitive. It is to hard to upgrade all of your units at once. Choose whether you want swords, hopolites, archers, gladiators or cavalry in your first city. If you want one of the first 4 build a handful of training grounds and level them up to 5. DO not go further or turn them into barracks until you have a second city. If you want cavalry, build stables and level them up. On top of these offensive buildings you want to build either 2 or 3 Trading posts and level them to 4. this allows you to build ox carts. Once you reach 100 IP and 50 ox carts you can build your second city. At this point you can turn your Training grounds into Barracks. At this point your army should really be coming together also. Pool resources between your cities to speed the building process. You should have the hang of it once you have built your 2nd city. Fighting: City fights: When attacking an enemy city your forces will be pitted against the enemies. Multiple people can attack one city and multiple people can defend one city. Towers and buldings will also join the fight and deal very high damage early game and very low damage late game. Buildings will join the fight if they are in the radius of your attack. Towers will join the fight if theire radius overlaps anywhere with your attack radius. As your city gets more IP, its attack radius will increase and draw more tower/building aggro. City fights are good because you can delevel buildings and get tons of loot. It is very hard to delevel any buildings without kngihts or catapults and gladiators can take down towers. Fights usually last 20 rounds but this number is reduced if buildings are destroyed. In the early game if your army will get crushed, it is often smarter to hide your army and lose loot than lose all of your men. When attacking, you will start picking up loot after 10 rounds of attack. This number can be reduced through later upgrades. Even if you lose the battle but some troops return home after 10 rounds, you will have some of the enemy loot. You also get bonus loot just for fighting. Stronghold battles (SH): Each stronghold is held by an NPC barbarian army. When attacking a stronghold you must first break through a gate prior to fighting the army inside. You have 20 rounds to kill the gate but this number doesnt affect the 20 rounds of battle that will happen inside the walls. You will not lose men while attacking the walls either. Stronghold battles are based on morale. Each unit that dies takes away some of your morale. More expensive units take away more morale per death. Once a teams morale reaches 0 they retreat and are the losers. The winning team will now own the SH. The more units you have, the more attacks you will get each round.